User blog:UniverseAwesome777/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament: Coming Soon
Okay, well Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is on it's way, and I am yet to get a Switch T-T. But thats not why I'm here. So for the past couple of weeks I've been planning on making a SSBU tournament after getting inspired by Versus22's Halloween tournament. I know a Smash tournament has already taken place, but as Daddy Sakurai says, "This is the Ultimate Smash Bros. game," so this will be an Ultimate '''tournament. This won't be happening until late November, so hold onto your balls. Now that that's outta the way, I'll go over the rules. #You can ONLY nominate two fighters. #Final Fantasy and Street Fighter characters are '''allowed, for Cloud and Ryu are in Smash. Also Blazblue Crosstag franchises of just Blazblue and RWBY characters, cause I love this game and don't care about Persona or that other series. (Just don't go overboard, it is a privalige, not a freebie) #Super Smash Flash 2 and Super Smash Bros. Crusade characters are allowed, just no Anime ones. #Any Nintendo character used in Ultimate is allowed, except for Mii's, the Hands, Assist Tropheys, and certain echo fighters. #I'll only allow Dark Pit, Lucina, and Chrom are allowed. And a few messages to certain users on this fanon: GalactaK, don't say Kirby and Meta Knight, cause thats an obvious move. Peep4Life, don't waist your roster with Dark Pit and Lucina, open up to a larger set of characters. RedLikeRoses098765, DO NOT JUST PUT FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! Versus22, lay off Sonic, please. And for myself, the roster for Dark Pit, Lucina, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Sonic are already planned on here, which is why you guys can't pick 'em. #If fights like mine have already happened, I will be forced by my hand to get permission from the admins if I can make my own version. #Finally, I'll nominate 7 characters of my own. (Since I'm the creator). Mario, Sora, Simon, Ryu Chun-Li, Cloud, Roy, and Mega Man. Thank you for tuning in for my blog, and I will see you all next time! And here is a Smash meme before I go. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M6HLhJW4ig&t=1s Already added: Dark Pit, Lucina, Sonic, Kirby, Meta Knight, Mario, Ryu Chun-Li, Cloud, Roy, and Mega Man. Nominees: Link (The Legend of Zelda) Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Pit (Kid Icarus) Gooey (Kirby) Geno (Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Samus Aran (Metroid) Crash Bandicoot (...) Little Mac (Punch-Out) Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Snivy (Pokemon) Dudley (Street Fighter) Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) Bandanna Dee (Kirby: Return to Dreamland) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Ridley (Metroid) Duck Hunt (Seriously, wut?) (...) Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Penny Poledina (RWBY) Black Mage (Final Fantasy I, the old school favorite) Yang Xiao Long (Pre Season 4 RWBY, cause season 4, 5, and soon 6 are all trainwrecks) King Dedede (Kirby: Star Allies) Zero (Mega Man X Legacy Collection cause its all of his feats into one) Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney... bruh) Ragna the Bloodedge (Strictly the Blazblue games, cause the animu is wack) Aran Ryan (Punch Out! Wii) Ken Masters (Street Fighter V) Category:Blog posts